


Peachiest peach 🍑

by koalaoshiz



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Don't @ Me, I want a healthy Shiro who puts on some weight because he gets less stress, M/M, and his booty to get fuller and more awesome to look at and grab, blame tumblr, it's fluffy, it's not even smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:31:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koalaoshiz/pseuds/koalaoshiz
Summary: When you get a body like Shiro's, sometimes there's clothes you cannot wear anymore. Not because you don't like them, but because you can't wear them anymore.Thankfully, there's always a solution.





	Peachiest peach 🍑

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @rigb0ner and your followers for this idea that I took as a prompt and wrote in one day. Not in one sitting though but still!!

“Have you been walking around commando all day?”

Lance's voice was soft but inquisitive in the cozy space that was Shiro's room on the Atlas as the older man had been busy changing out of his tight fitted uniform. Night had finally fallen on Earth and he had someone from the Garrison watching the helm so he could take a well deserved rest.

Shiro looked at his boyfriend - being able to call him that always made his heart flutter hard - comfortably lying in their shared bed, wearing one of his shirt and looking so comfortable and warm. 

“You only now realized it?” He asked with a soft smile, reaching for his comfortable sweatpants, floating arm glowing like a nightlight. 

“Excuse me for taking things slow with a workaholic boyfriend who have now more responsibilities than the freaking president.” 

“Which one?”

“Who cares, you're just trying to change the subject. Now spill. Freeballing while piloting the Atlas?”

Shiro glanced at Lance and bite down a smile. His beautiful boyfriend was sure enough looking straight at him from his slumped position, curiosity piqued but overall toned down by his sleepiness.

“Yes, I have.” He sighed, putting his clothes in the hamper. He wasn't quite embarrassed by it because Lance would not judge him. “Since I am not under as much stress as when I was the Black Paladin I've put on a bit of a weight and…” alright, ok he was kind of embarrassed about this part and not the weight part “none of my underwear fits me anymore. I'm lucky my pants are made to be a bit larger than usual but it's not something I recommend.”

He hears a snort from Lance and he turns to see him smile brightly from his position on the bed, not quite starfishing but getting there. 

“Look at you, beautiful. Getting sleep at regular hours, eating regularly and being handsome.” 

This made Shiro blush as he crossed over the room to flops on Lance, making him giggle and try to get him off without much success. It wasn't like Lance was trying too much anyway. 

“No, go take a shower, you animal!” Lance laughed before shrieking as Shiro tickled him, knowing his weak spots and using them to victory. “Shiro, I’m serious, go take a shower or you sleep on the ground!”

“You wouldn’t do that to your boyfriend, would you?” Shiro tried to sway him but it wasn’t working as Lance slapped payfully his chest, pushing him off the bed and looking at him from above, smirking.

“Go freshen up so I won’t have to smell your sweaty package in this freshly made bed.”

“Alright, alright.” Shiro surrendered, lifting his arms up before raising to his feet and walking towards the adjoined bathroom. “But be sure that I will have my revenge, Sharpshooter.” 

Lance’s eyes had a mischievous gleam to them that shifted to something more thoughtful and boy, knowing him this didn’t bode well. Shiro would have to be extra careful in case Lance would try something to get revenge from the tickling. 

It must have been several days after this specific that he found in his wardrobe several pairs of jockstraps all in different colors and designs. One had even lace on it. Freaking lace! It was a pretty purple thing but it still made Shiro flush like nothing else; he didn’t even have to question who would have left them, on his side of the wardrobe where his socks where. 

A shame his boyfriend had left for a mission yesterday afternoon because Shiro would have been eager to show how thankful he was not to have his dick chafing against the rough material of his pants every darn moment of the day. Lance would not be back for a day or two but it didn’t mean Shiro couldn’t indulge himself a little bit. After all, they were for him to wear on the regular, not because Lance had something else in mind.

Actually wearing it felt so nice after such a long time and the elastic bands over his waist and thighs was kind of off putting at first but he got accustomed to them pretty quickly. Even if it left his ass bare, it was a lot more comfortable than he first thought. He would have to thank Lance for them.

And fortunately the opportunity came a few hours after the Red Lion docked in the Atlas as he got Lance to come to his office to give his report, door automatically locking behind him. Lance exuded so much raw energy in his paladin armor and it made Shiro anticipating his little surprise more. 

“You know I already told Iverson everything, right?”

“I do.” Shiro smiled at him before gesturing to the chair in front of the desk, anticipation making him antsy as Lance obeyed with an amused look on his face.

“Then what’s on your mind, beautiful?” Gosh, hearing Lance compliment him was always something that send shiver through his spine. 

“It’s no fun if you don’t try and guess by yourself.” Shiro pouted, not upset in the slightest. “If you do you’ll have a reward.”

There was a dangerous glint in Lance’s eyes at that as he got up from the chair to step the few centimeters that separated them. It was so fucking predatory Shiro had to bite down a moan when there was suddenly a hand high on his waist - definitively not where he wanted it to be but it was still very pleasant, especially when Lance was looking at him like he hung over the moon for him. 

“Which one are you wearing?” His voice was soft, dropped of an octave from the sheer hunger that fought with decency in his boyfriend at the moment. 

“I told you it was no fun if you weren’t guessing, Lance.”

This earned him a deep growl as the hand on his waist slowly made his way downward, fingers light but oh so warm. And only for Shiro to feel.

“There’s not too many options for now.” Lance mused, fingers brushing the skin right above his pants. And Lance was planning to gift him more? How lovely of him. “Hhm. I want to say the blue ones with the cats, like the sweetheart you are but I’ve been gone for several days and that’s something you have planned. Then I’ll say the black one, with the cute heart cutout.”

Shiro laughed as Lance opened his vest and lifted his shirt, licking his lips and looking just like a kid opening his christmas presents. 

“I guess you deserve your rewards, now.” Shiro said, licking his lips and working his pants opened oh so slowly.

And what a reward that was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it!! It's been a blast and a short one at that! I'm happy to not have made it 3k because I need a rest from overly long fics. 
> 
> I know I keep promising to upload more Shance and to finish To hear your voice but it's been kind of hard lately. Worry not though because I've had a massive truckload of support and I'm working on it at a reasonable pace!


End file.
